Legend of Zelda:Council of mages
by Mage-Alia
Summary: *Complete* Fate has delt it's hand and now our hero must find Zelda before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1 : new enemys and friends

(A/N: Just doing some changes to the stuff.)  
  
Legend of Zelda : Council of mages  
  
It had been six years since link had returned from Termina and he was 18 again. He was tall and handsome once more and now every where he went he had a trail of young women following after him. That was the problem with being the hero of time, all the women and girls he had saved had laid claim on him saying that because he saved them he was destined to be their's. That idea made link's stomach turn, damsel's in distress became possessive.  
  
Link hadn't let that daunt him. He had found a home with the royal family in Hyrule castle and on the recommendation of Impa was made the king's and the princesses champion. Link loved knowing that he had finally found the place where he belonged. After spending his child hood in the kokiri village and having been picked on because of his lack of fairy he never truly had felt comfortable in the forest again, although he was welcome now. Fairy or not.  
  
But link was happy where he was. His adventure in Termina had taught him that he needn't have left to find Navi in the first place. He realised that all the friends he could ever need were right where he'd left them. In Hyrule.  
  
************  
  
A horse pounded across the huge field. Its white mane and tail sprayed out behind from the incredible speed. The horses rider directed it cross county away from the well worn dirt paths toward the great draw bridge that marked the entrance to the castle town.  
  
It was almost mid day when the horse and its rider finally reached the gate. They slowed to a stop and the rider dismounted leading the chestnut on foot. They walked through the market place and to the other side where Hyrule castle stood.  
  
The youth was greeted by the guards at the gate "Hello Link." said one of the guards who link knew. "Morning" came Link's reply as they opened the way. As soon as he was inside the castle grounds epona, his mare, let herself be lead away from her master by stable hands quietly as link walked over another draw bridge and into the main keep.  
  
The halls inside where brightly lit by sunlight streaming through high windows. Once inside link had to slow his pace as he worked his way down the busy main hall to the throne room. The castle had been like this for days. The king had made the mistake of saying that he wanted to have Zelda marry when she turned eighteen in public and since then every self important prince, heir or ruler of the neighbours countries had come as suitors to try and claim princess Zelda's hand for themselves.  
  
Link walked through the main door of the throne room, pushing aside those suitors waiting to get in and earning dirty looks in the process. He wove through the back of the crowed and stuck to the shadows by the wall as he mounted the dais to stand behind and to the right of the princesses throne.  
  
"What was the news from the Gerudo?" he heard her ask in a barely audible whisper, her lips hardly moving. Link answered as well as he could with almost all of the people in the room watching him. "Nabooru called me to the fortress to tell me that they are going to make me the Gerudo prince in Ganondorf's stead."  
  
Zelda almost forgot the audience as she spun around to look at him. She excused herself from her fathers presence and escorted link out the back entrance into the ante-chamber behind where they couldn't be overheard. "What do you mean Prince!?!" she demanded as she spun to face him. "Why would they want you to be the Gerudo prince for?"  
  
Link was hard pressed to tell her the truth. "Well...you see..." he murmured. Zelda gave him a hard look, "My great great great great grandmother was Gerudo!" he blurted. Zelda's face relaxed. "Now I know why you've been acting strange, you've been trying to find out who your family were."  
  
He gave her grin. "Why didn't you just ask me to help." she asked. But link just shook his head "To late now I've already found them," He stopped to consider what he had just said then grinned as he corrected himself. "No,it's more like they found me." Zelda gigled. "Well in any case lets get back to the other room. I'm supposed to be there to see those fools parade themselves before my father. Don't they know I'd rather be with you." With that she hugged him and left. Link watched her go then followed her back this time standing to the left of the kings grand seat.  
  
One of the suitors was addressing the king. Link studied the mans appearance. He was dressed in dusty red silks and had bright red hair. To link the stain on his skin was obvious. He listened as the man finished his speech "...and that is why I must insist that you give your fair daughter to me in marriage, For I am the Gerudo king!"  
  
Link and Zelda's reactions where identical. Both snorted as they covered their mouth with their hand to muffle the sound. Shaking with laughter Zelda leaned across to her father and whispered in his ear. The man suddenly looked frightened as the king smirked finally getting the joke, while link was bent double laughing in the shadows behind him. "Well it seems that, that is impossible." Declared the old man on the throne "For the real Gerudo prince arrived but minutes ago." with a snap of his fingers the down trodden man was escorted out of the castle by two waiting guards.  
  
As soon as link's silent laughter had receded he stood strait to look at the next one to enter the room. But his attention was diverted to a face at the back of the crowd of watching people. He clearly recognised the blue face of the water nymph, but why would an elemental come here?  
  
He met the purple eye's partially hidden by the cowl of the cloak. It nodded to him and left the throne room. Link looked to see if anyone was watching then left too.  
  
****  
  
Outside link went to the most sheltered area of the moat and found the brown cloak that the nymph had been wearing. Looking down into the water he could see two bright eye's watching him from below the surface. The creature raised to meet him.  
  
*Greetings forest one I have come as a messenger from Aquillmie of water* spoke the nymph in his mind *She bid me tell you that the dark prince Baldor has arrived on Hyrule's border. We can hold him off for only so long he will break through our magic eventually* Link stood frozen for a moment before letting lose with an extremely colourful string of words. The nymph cringed unused to such language.  
  
Link noticed, stopped and appoligized. He sent the nymph back on her way then went back inside fumming. Hyrule was in trouble again, despite his and Zelda's efforts last time. Would there ever be peace.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Who is prince Baldor and who are the people guarding Hyrule's borders from this new menace? Read chapter two to find out... [pic] 


	2. Chapter 2 : Tantrums and tempers

A/N : And yes I do know that links mother was hyrulian. But when your writing fan fiction you've got to expect a twisted truth no and then.  
  
Chapter 2: tempers and tantrums.  
  
Link waited until nightfall before seeking out the king.  
  
The king looked up form his book as Link entered the library. "Can't sleep ether?" asked the king with a slight smirk. Link breathed out heavily and slumped down into a nearby chair. "I wish that was all." breathed Link. "No what brought me is more than that. I've received a messenger from a friend saying that an extremely hostile enemy is trying to force it's way on to hyrulian soil on the south east border." "How come my soldiers haven't reported yet." asked the king. "They are dead."  
  
The blunt statement stunned the king, Link went on. "This enemy employs magic as their main form of attack." he explained to the confused old man.  
  
"So what will we do about it?"  
  
"We have no choice but to fight your majesty" "But how I don't see how we can defeat someone with magic link. None of us no how to use it." Link looked at the king and judged that it was about time he was told.  
  
"That is not something you have to worry about your highness." Link assured him, "In our land there are six sacred temples. Each of those temples are protected by a race of people. Of those people one is chosen to represent their race as a sage. These are powerful all knowing people who when awaken can help drive an enemy force away. But they must be accompanied by the three chosen by destiny to hold piece's of the sacred triforce."  
  
Six sages, forest, fire, water, spirit, shadow and light. As well as the one's of courage and wisdom." Link stopped seeing the confused look on the kings face.  
  
"What happened to the one with the power piece?" asked the king.  
  
"Ah, the one who held that piece no longer lives in this realm. He is dead because of his evil intentions, disposed of by the others." silence followed where Link dared not speak. When he did speak again it was to bid the king goodnight.  
  
Link left the library and walked down the wide hall. He hadn't told the king of the other hero's of the races and his mind was whirring with images of what could happen if the dark prince was to find a way past the block on the border. He couldn't sleep so instead he sought out Zelda in her room.  
  
****************  
  
"Oh I hate this." Zelda was on a rampage through her room throwing pillows and even some of the useless ornaments that were used as decorations. She was sick of hiding her feelings. "Doing this wont help." Impa her nurse maid was standing by the closed door watching the princesses tantrum. "But did you see them," Zelda went on raging. "They look at me like I'm a piece of candy. Grrrrrrrrr." Her words became grumbles as she sat down on her bed arms folded in the middle of the storm of feathers from an exploded pillow.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" asked the Sheikah sarcastically. "If I were you I would just stop worrying about that and begin to concentrate on this new evil that we've been feeling." What could it be?" asked Zelda looking up her face losing the hot flush of anger. It turned back to its normal pale pink as a thoughtful expression covered her delicate features.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door and Link stuck his head inside. "Oh, hello Impa." he said dazedly. "I didn't know you were in the castle." Impa smiled at him and made to open the door all the way so he could enter. As soon as he got inside he noticed the feathers on the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Not another tantrum."  
  
Until then Zelda had been to deep in thought to notice that link was there but now she looked up and cried out "Link". She jumped off the bed and ran over to throw a hug about his shoulders.  
  
"Zel, none of that now I've come to tell you that we need the sages." said link as he gently pushed her out at arms length. "You must feel that evil power. It belongs to an evil man. The dark prince Baldor. He's been sweeping destruction through Tibia and Deneb for the last four months."  
  
"So that's what it is." said Impa from the doorway. "I'll get the other sages tonight then, we don't have much time if he's this close we can feel him. Will you be right Link to take care of Zelda? We've had midnight intruders since you went to the Gerudo fortress." With that she left the room at high speed to summon the others.  
  
**************  
  
Prince Baldor was in a foul mood as he worked his way through the ruins of the watch tower only to come up against a nearly impenetrable magical barrier.  
  
His army had stormed the watch tower in the dead of night and burnt it to the ground before anyone could leave to notify the royal family. But he hadn't counted on their being magical protection's. He could just see the mages holding the wall through the haze. There where five altogether. It was annoying that he couldn't knock the barrier down and it would take him a good two weeks to undo the bindings of the spell.  
  
He scowled and kicked the nearest solider and stormed back to where he'd left his magic users. They'd better start now then.  
  
___________________________________________________________ Looks like trouble is on a crash course of Hyrule. Can the mysterious mages hold the barrier? Who are they? find out in chapter 3: Unlasting happiness. 


	3. Chapter 3 : unlasting happeness

Legend of Zelda : Council of sages  
  
Chapter 3 : Unlasting happiness  
  
Impa played the melody that would take her to death mountain warp pad on her small flute. It rippled out over the desert from the colossus entrance and picked her up in the tune. Moments later she felt the rush of heat on her body as the volcanic crater spun into view.  
  
As soon as she felt solid ground beneath her feet she ran for the broken bridge. She jumped out and over the gap to touch down on the other side. Her stride never broke as she ran to the safety of the Goron city.  
  
Once inside the Sheikah allowed herself to stop. As she looked around she spotted a greyish brown ball of stone rolling toward her. It stopped in front of her and unrolled to reveal the sage of fire. "Impa" it said in a voice that sounded like boulders crashing together. "What brings the sage of shadow to the Goron city?" asked Darunia. "Hyrule will soon be under attack by a man named prince Baldor. He has a power almost equal to that of Ganondorf's." Impa explained "It has Zelda worried but link doesn't seem to be in a hurry. He knew who it was so he probably set precautions, but still get to the castle as soon as you can."  
  
They exchanged a few more words and the end of the conversation saw Impa dashing off to the entrance to the lost woods.  
  
************  
  
"So that's why it hasn't moved. They must be strong to hold back Baldor for so long already." Link had just spent the last hour explaining to Zelda about his friends who where holding the border. He nodded "But they are now under attack. According the messenger Baldor started the mind assault just before it left."  
  
Zelda absent mindedly nodded then said "Turn around I'm going to get changed, and no peaking!" Link obeyed and turned to face the window but as he looked outside a glint caught his eye. "Zelda I would hold that thought if I were you." He said drawing his sword. Behind him Zelda stopped and rebuttoned her dress before coming up behind him. Link silently crossed to the window and stood beside it. Out side was a muffled sound of breathing.  
  
All of a sudden Link exploded into action and dragged one of the suitors in by the collar with a sword threatening his life. "Unhand me." shouted the man who was undoubtedly one of the real princes' and not one of the imposters.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" mocked Link as he let go of the prince's collar and watched the man slump to the floor. "A peeping tom, or should I say a peeping prince." The mans face burned as he yelled at Link. "Get out of my way you filthy common solider. No one will stop me claiming the princess Zelda for my own."  
  
Link hated being called a common solider and worse yet the haughty bastard had threatened him and Princess Zelda. "That's right, I am a solider." said Link, nastily calm. "But not common, after all who was the one who killed the evil Ganondorf. What should we do with him your highness?"  
  
He looked back at Zelda as she caught on to link's game. "Oh yes what did Impa do to them again. I think she handed them over to the guards and they spent a night in the dungeon to cool off." Link's grin was plain mischievous as he turned back to the prince on the floor.  
  
"Then we'll just have to do that then." agreed link. He picked up the prince again, hauled him to the door and called two guards from down the hall. "Take this man down to the dungeon's for the night and don't let him out what ever he says. Release him in the morning." he instructed the pair and watched with Zelda as they dragged him down the corridor.  
  
As soon as they got back inside Link collapsed onto Zelda's bed in an all out laughing fit. "That was the funniest thing I've seen in years." he gasped for air in ragged breath's as he calmed down enough to see Zelda had used his laughing as a distraction to change into a white nightgown.  
  
Link sat up as she climbed into bed and hopped under the blankets. Link despite himself kissed her on the forehead goodnight and then settled down in a chair by her head taking out the ocarina of time and playing the gentle melody of Zelda's lullaby to put her into a deep sleep before putting the ocarina away and settling down to watch.  
  
*****************  
  
"Goddamnit!"  
  
The cry rang through the air as Baldor's mind attack started it's first wave. The source of the unusual curse was a Sheikah that had been sitting with four other mages. "It's to soon." Claimed the young woman. "If link didn't get the nymph there'll be no way to stop Baldor." she complained while the others sweated from effort.  
  
"Well if you don't start to concentrate there will be no time for him to get the message." growled the half Goron man on her left. Cleo shut up. The others where irritated enough without her whining.  
  
All five of them had been called to the border, by some unknown feeling one morning, to find it under attack. They had barely any training with the magic they had and it's use now was instinctive rather than planned.  
  
The two others on her left where the Goron man, Electrete, she remembered and a Gerudo woman named Alexandria. Strange name for a Gerudo but weren't they all? On Cleo's right was a hyilian called Pleadies and a Zora by the name of Aquillmie. All of them were around nineteen.  
  
A splash from a near-by stream announced the return of the nymph. *Mistress, the royal family has been notified the forest one says hold the barrier for as long as you can without him.*  
  
Exasperated sigh's rose from all the teenagers. Cleo whined to the space before her. "How boring did he say this would get?"  
  
************************  
  
The next morning in the castle Link and Zelda woke to find a great surprise awaiting them on their arrival in the throne room. The king had heeded Links warning of Baldor with some consideration and had come up with a plan to get the princess out of harm's way, for a time.  
  
"She's the next in line for the throne and we can't risk losing her to that horrible man." he had told Link. Link had listened as the king told him the rest and felt the tinniest hint of excitement crawl through his gut.  
  
It was put into action later that morning with the announcement that none of the present Princes would have his daughter in marriage. "Instead she shall be wed to the new prince of the Gerudo." whispers filled the room all asking who it was. By the time the crowd had stilled Link had stepped forward to stand beside the princesses throne.  
  
The emotion that filled the air and the faces of the royal audience was shock. It was a surprise to everyone but the sage of light standing at the head of the column advisers wearing a smile on his withered face.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Oh, no there might be a bit of romance in this after all. Next chapter : Retreat A/N: (Whoa! This is the most typing I've done in my life!) 


	4. Chapter 4 : Retreat

Legend of Zelda : Council of mages.  
  
Chapter 4 : Retreat  
  
The wedding went quickly and without a single mess-up. The celebrations lasted three days while the visiting princes all left for their own homes. When the last one was gone the atmosphere in the castle turned tense as the king and link prepared for Baldor's arrival.  
  
The other inhabitance of Hyrule were sent official warnings by the crown and all guards and soldiers where called to duty.  
  
"How long will it take for the beast to arrive?" the king asked link one morning two weeks after Link had married Zelda. Link calculated the time and how long his friends could hold the border but before telling the answer link let out a shout of surprise. "Three days give or take, our border defences have just gone down."  
  
*********************  
  
Cleo ran for her life as the war bolts rained down after her. Baldor had broken the magical barrier after two weeks of hard work and Pleadies, Alexandria, Aquillmie, Electrete and herself had been forced to retreat. Beside her Aquillmie stumbled, her webbed feet not accustomed to running on the hard land. Cleo and Alexandria both helped her as Pleadies made some funny hand motions that resulted in a swirling yellow trimmed picture of Hyrule castle appearing before them.  
  
They didn't try to think about what it was. They just leapt at the picture expecting to crash into it.  
  
None of them expected to fall strait through. But then nothing had been normal since they'd meet link.  
  
*******  
  
They fell in a huddle onto a soft lawn. Electrete was the first to sit up and look around. He shook his head to clear the mist from his mind then looked around the bright court yard to see a long spear aimed at his chest.  
  
"Who are you and how'd you get in." Demanded the surly looking guard. Electrete looked beyond the ring of their captures and saw stone walls enclosing them completely. Not far away he sensed Alexandria and Pleadies regain full consciousness. But Cleo and Aquillmie were still out cold from the landing and their lack of energy.  
  
The guard was repeating his demand when a new voice floated through the court yard. "Pull back and leave them be they are no enemy." The guards grumbled and went back to their posts as link cam forward beside a pretty blonde young woman Electrete recognised immediately as the princess Zelda.  
  
"Baldor" he blurted as link crouched beside him. "He got past us and we had to escape then Pleadies did something funny and we where transported here..." his voice trailed off as link put a hand out to help him to his feet.  
  
"You look like hell." commented the hero of time. "It would have been hard since you didn't have any prior training, I have to admit that I thought you would've failed long ago." "That's a comforting thought." said a sarcastic female voice from the ground a little way off.  
  
Alexandria stood, her face ashen grey from over exertion. Zelda went over to help the young Gerudo. "Why didn't you come?" she demanded rather than asked. "You knew that we can't use our magic. So why didn't you come and help." Link's face had a slightly hurt and bemused expression.  
  
"Because I was needed here and how was I supposed to help you? I can't teach you how to use the magic you have let alone teach you more. The great faeries will help you if you ask but I can't, I had to teach myself."  
  
Zelda looked from one face to another and recognised that the new comers had had little sleep. Her idea of food and rest was welcomed by the youths. Proper explanations would have to wait.  
  
*********************  
  
After they'd taken the others to one of the spare soldiers barracks were they'd elected to sleep, Link and Zelda went back to their own room.  
  
"We have to put part two of your fathers plan into action soon or we won't get a chance to leave the castle." Link said to Zelda as they sat down. "But how will we get past Baldor, let alone to anywhere safe?"  
  
Link couldn't help but smile, "I can get in can't I." he said. Zelda nodded her head. "Well I shore as hell can get us out, Or have you forgotten the ocarina of time."  
  
Zelda suddenly understood what link was getting at. "The songs." she cried "The warp pads, we can use them, but what about your friends?" She was worried for them, they having not recovered to their full strength even with the help of a red potion.  
  
Link shrugged in a non-committal way. "They can come with us to the lost woods or something." Zelda looked a little disappointed at what he was preposing. "I was hoping that we could go alone." she said in her shyest voice.  
  
"It's just that in all the havoc of preparing for Baldor we haven't had a chance..." she stopped but link got the drift of what she was saying. He came across and sat on the bed beside her. "Soon." he crooned over her as she berried her head into the curve of his neck "Soon when this is all over."  
  
"When will it be over." Zelda argued sitting up to face him squarely. "Baldor has already left two countries destroyed in his wake what if he leaves Hyrule the same way." "He won't." Link assured her "I won't let him neither will my friends. No one wants to see Hyrule destroyed we will all fight."  
  
"But what if he kills you."  
  
Those words brought vivid images to their minds. Link shuddered, "Don't talk of such things. It will not help to think in such a way. Any way Baldor only has a few mages with him other than himself and they are weak. We have thirteen. Eight of whom are fully trained. There's enough magic behind us to push his ass back out to the edge of the world and chain him there."  
  
Zelda wouldn't speak. This really didn't seem like her fight.  
  
******************* A/N : Please ignore the spelling mistakes in this. I may have a little skill for writing but I never got a high spelling score in English once.  
  
Find out what happens next in the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 5 : Attack. 


	5. Chapter 5 : Attack

Legend of Zelda : Council of Mages.  
  
Chapter 5 : Attack.  
  
"Well this puts a new twist on things." The slightly spiteful voice that had made the comment was that of princess Ruto of the Zora. She had received the official notice long after Impa had arrived to tell her of the new enemy but it was the news that had come with it that made the Zora's blood boil.  
  
"Oh how dare he go and marry that...that, grrrrrrrr..." She remembered that day almost seven years ago when Link had come for the sapphire with scorn.  
  
"Oh come on." her father pleaded from his seat. "It's not that bad he married one of his own kind, what's the big deal?" Ruto spun round to confront her father but came to look into his wide wisdom filled eye's. She broke their hypnotic spell with a jerk of her head and went on ranting.  
  
"But father he took my sapphire. That meant he had to marry me like my mother said." The king Zora gave her a baleful look that clearly told Ruto that he was quickly running out of patience. "I know he had the sapphire but you know I'm not lying when I tell you he was destined to take it all along."  
  
Ruto knew the truth when she heard it but she was not finished on the subject, but before she could restart her argument her father sent her to organzine their domains defences.  
  
When she was gone the king Zora groaned. "She better not let pride get in the way of her duty to the king and Hyrule."  
  
*************************  
  
The five staying in the soldiers barracks woke a full twenty four hours later in time to start planning on how to defeat Baldor. "He's regaining his strength while he goes." Link told them, "At the moment he's weak but at this time he is to well guarded to attack. His army would have to be neutralised first but that will take to much time and even if we were to succeed he would have regained all use of his magic."  
  
The situation looked grim as most of the rooms occupants all tried to think of a way to counter the vicious problem headed their way. "What we need is the element of surprise but as long as he or anyone with him have magic they can sense us." Mused Alexandria.  
  
Surprise...Surprise. The words echoed round the heads of link and the five. Pleadies flung his head up like a startled horse to hear thoughts that weren't his own. A sudden tinkling sound filled the room as a small light shone in the corner. It faded away as suddenly as it had come to reveal two faeries, One a delicate blue the other a wispy yellow.  
  
"Hi thought you could need some help."  
  
*******************  
  
Baldor Looked across the field through his spyglass. There was his first target the fortified castle town. That is where he had felt the summons of the evil one. The one with the power he hungered for but he was trapped, locked away by the pure hearted sages and their toy hero.  
  
The spy glass almost cracked under the pressure from his hand as his fist clenched around it. "I will not make the same mistake in underestimating you boy, not like the evil one did."  
  
One of his lieutenants disturbed him from his deep thinking. Baldor turned his head slightly before the lieutenant spoke. "Will we be sending an advance force, sire?" he asked in a quivering voice.  
  
Baldor appeared to think about this before he nodded his head. "Yes, we will have a mounted advance force." He said in an oily, evil voice. "Mount up now and tell the men I'm riding with them."  
  
**********************  
  
Link was trying to sleep. He could feel Baldor getting closer to the castle with every passing minute. Beside him Zelda slept peacefully with only the tinniest of twitches to tell that she was dreaming.  
  
When he did sleep it was to fall into disturbing nightmares where he would see Baldor's haunting face.  
  
He was back out side the castle at night, thunder ripped the sky and rain fell in torrents drowning an empty castle town under six feet of water. Link looked at the scene before him in horror as the rain parted to reveal Baldor riding on a tall stallion followed by men in heavy armour that weighed them and their mounts down...  
  
Link was rushed from the dream and woke at the same time as Zelda, Both sitting bolt upright in bed. "That's it." said Zelda triumphantly as Link silently thanked the goddesses. "You had the same dream didn't you." he more said than asked. Zelda nodded joyously and clapped her hands.  
  
"That's how where gonna' get them." she said quietly her voice heavy with excitement. "We'll drown the bastards in a storm." Link finished her plotting, "Evacuate the town and fill her to the brim so that they can't swim and they have to go round the hills into traps."  
  
They were going over the fine details while they paced the room when Aquillmie and Cleo both smashed in through the door. "Alexandria felt something and went outside to look but Baldor is coming with an advance attack force."  
  
Link and Zelda were not surprised at the news. "We know." they said in unison and then went on to explain the plan they'd come up with.  
  
Very soon the town was deserted and the castle empty of all but Link, Aquillmie, Alexandria, Pleadies, Electrete, Cleo and Zelda. Link put the ocarina of time to his lips and played the song of storms loud enough to call a tempest to their side. The wind blew strong carrying the magic filled notes through the turbulent air from the calm eye that held the player of the melody.  
  
The job done link an the others waited.  
  
***********************  
  
Baldor felt the first stinging drops of rain hit his exposed face and hands as they topped the last small hill before the town's great gate. He looked to the black sky above him then back to the drawbridge which strained against the weight of a hundred tons of water.  
  
"Take off your armour." he yelled to the mounted soldiers over the squall of the wind. They obeyed his orders quickly and remounted leaving the heavy pieces of metal to rust in the mud. Baldor knew that any attempt to open the gate would lead to disaster so instead he ordered his men round into the hills that surrounded the town.  
  
The going was hard but they pressed on eventually abandoning their baulking horses for the town walls that just showed under a layer of black water pouring from the half submerged roof tops. They were just climbing into the hills on the other side when they heard the draw bridge give way and the water rushed out in a wave to soak to field before it and over flow the moat.  
  
An arrow whizzed through the air and landed in the chest of a solider just to Baldor's right. It was followed by others as the soldiers were picked off one by one. Baldor ducked for cover as her looked for the shooter.  
  
He spotted three young men and gave the orders to retaliate with no mercy. Music echoed as Baldor reached for the components of a spell and a flash from the position of the archers gave them away. But as his men climbed the ridge they found them gone.  
  
Baldor yelled out with a great line of colourful words that almost blocked the sound of hooves splashing through the shallow water that covered the paved ground of the market place. His archers swung round ant let fly a volley of arrows but they missed with a clank as it hit metal. He strained magically enhanced eyes and saw the great chestnut and white mare running for the safety of the field baring two riders. Then it was gone in a rush disappearing beyond the edge of the rain.  
  
Then and only then did Baldor realise that he and his men had been set up from the moment that they set foot into the cover of rain. Baldor felt his rage bubble up from the very bottom of his crafty mind.  
  
Thwarted by a teenager!  
  
*************************** Now we're getting into the swing of things. Their Little surprise did the trick but what will happen now that Baldor has the drowned castle to himself? Find out in Chapter 6 : Mage powers. 


	6. Chapter 6 : Mage powers

Legend of Zelda : Council of mages.  
  
Chapter 6 : Mage powers.  
  
Zelda let out a great whoop of exhilaration from atop Epona as the mare surged out over the field beyond the cover of the torrential rain. Above her in the sky the stars were shining beyond the cloud, blanketing Hyrule in a soft blue light.  
  
Link directed Epona to the south east toward the lost woods. The meeting place for their small attack force.  
  
The surprise attack had gone well, with no casualties to speak of, yet. They still had to receive news from the others.  
  
Four hours later before the sun could rise link slowed Epona's stride as they entered the lost woods. Under the cover of the canopy of green was as silent as the grave. Only the occasional rustle of the leaves showed any hint of the life deep with in the earth as link navigated the magical forest.  
  
Eventually they arrived at the koriki village just a little before sunrise. Zelda woke from her nap her head still resting against links back as he rode slowly to his own home by the edge of the flourishing little town.  
  
Out the front of the tree house standing on the balcony was a rather large group of people. Among them was the king who link had sent ahead to meet them. Koriki village was to become the Hyilians command post away from the castle. It was easier to defend as well as remote.  
  
Their entire defence force was hidden within the temples of the land and their leaders where all stationed in the village within the newly made sub- levels of the tree house.  
  
Link had designed them to act as a defence system for the escape tunnels into the smaller lands branching off the lost woods. But while he had been creating the maze he had stumbled on a strange door that glowed green with an unearthly light.  
  
He had showed it to Saria in hope that she might recognise or open it but she had never seen anything like it in her life.  
  
He mentally shook himself from the thoughts and studied the group of commanders. All the sages where there as well as his friends whom he'd sent ahead with the faerie ocarina and the minuet of the forest to where Saria had met them.  
  
"About time you got here." there was a yell from Cleo as they climbed the ladder. "Did the surprise work or what how did it go?" Although she was a Sheikah, she didn't know it. It had been Link and Impa's secret to keep her away from the lights of those unfaithful to the royal family of Hyrule.  
  
"We managed to kill a fair few of the bastards before you left and only a few went down after but they were forced to strand their mounts and their armour is under all the mud in the field." small cheers went up from around them but link went on. "That was not the attacking bulk, just the advance force, but worst of all Baldor survived the attack."  
  
This announcement did little to banish the hope that had been released inside them. "But still," said the king "Now I know I made the right choice when I made you my son." Link blushed a brilliant red at the king's favourite subject to tease him with.  
  
He escorted the king inside to meet the sages. His five friends followed them in with Zelda and instantly went to shift the log table on the side of the room. They'd been instructed by link on the layout of his house. They pushed it aside to reveal a long very thin spiral stair. Cleo went down first to look at the rooms.  
  
The first was so obviously link's, but further down there where empty rooms with bunks attached to the walls at accommodate more people. There were three of these rooms after the two large ones at the top. They explored further while they waited for link.  
  
At the bottom of the stair case they found a large circular room that had many tunnels leading away from it. Each was marked by a mask on the wall and probably only link knew the way through every one. Climbing back up they found link, the king and Zelda all waiting for the five of them.  
  
"Did you find the room's you can stay in?" asked link, they all nodded. "Good, you'll have some guards in the bottom room but they won't bother you." He changed the subject quickly. "Now this is the village of the koriki, children that will never grow up. You are welcome here for now and don't worry about the boss koriki mido. He's just nasty but I've talked to him and he'll give you little trouble. The koriki are very curious so don't tell them to much of the out side world they might want to leave."  
  
With that he let them alone and went off into the village with Zelda and the king to check on how their disguised army was fitting in with the forest folk.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Cleo. She was standing off to the side of the group with her hands against the back of her head. "Why don't we explore the cave's at the bottom of the stair." suggested Aquillmie in a watery voice. "If we use a bit of string we can't get lost."  
  
Her idea was readily exepted and they descended the winding stair once more with a short stop at their room for Pleadies to get the string. Down at the bottom they tied it to the stair case with a hundred knots and went exploring.  
  
At first all they would hit was dead ends but they soon worked out the mask system that link had set. They went deeper and deeper into the maze without a conscious thought to their safety. All they felt like doing was talk, but just before the string ended they came to a glowing door that seemed to glow brighter the closer they got.  
  
"What is that?" asked Electrete in his usual gravelly voice. Alexandra was the one to answer him. "It looks like one of the magic doors from the desert colossus of my people."  
  
"How do we open it?" he started to ask reaching out to touch the wood but it slid smoothly open under his fingertips. The room beyond was dark but as they all stepped over the thresh hold it was lit up a little from tiny multi coloured lights.  
  
"What is this place." murmured Cleo in a small whisper that still echoed around the rather large room. The air shimmered around them like the inside of a faerie fountain as they looked around the room, their eye's falling to the dais in the centre where the main light was rising.  
  
"It might be bobby trapped." warned Pleadies but Alexandria just flipped her pony tail over her shoulder and walked in. "Their are no traps here she commented crisply. "If there were any I would not have stood there in the door as long as I did."  
  
She walked strait for the dais and stepped up to the next level to study the small table on which stood a brazier. Fire crackled inside the brazier's stone belly. "Green faerie fire." gasped Alexandria as she ran her hand through it but as she did it turned a vivid orange and as if she had swept away a curtain revealed the exterior of Link's house. It was night she realised before the picture swept through the door like a bird would glide. The scene moved over to the table that hid the stair and went straight through it like a ghost to stop before the first room, Link's room.  
  
She squeaked and put her hands over her eye's as it looked through the door to reveal him and the princess in the bed that stood against the far wall. He was laying atop her with his lips to hers...  
  
Alexandria wrenched her eye's away from the vision in the brazier to see the others doing the same. "Arr, Cool. How did you manage to make that appear it was so realistic." Cleo was looking from Alexandria to the brazier "Look it's still there." The nineteen year old bent over the faerie fire to look at the scene unfolding above.  
  
A little way away where they could no longer see the content's of the flames Aquillmie, Electrete and Pleadies were all laughing at Cleo as she watched with so much interest.  
  
Alexandria's cheeks where bright red as she made another sweeping motion through the flames to banish the image. "I don't know how I did that but I was not intending at looking at that!" she said angrily. The others smiled, "We don't doubt that you would not want to see that anyway, but still it's rather funny that, that happened." said a twitching Pleadies.  
  
"Where you thinking of link or just the house when you ran your hand through the fire." Asked Cleo from the dais where she was trying to get the image to reappear. Alexandria shook her head, "I was wondering why the faerie fire was green and it gave me that picture."  
  
Cleo tried again but failed, "Oh well, We'd better get back to the main house. I'm tired."  
  
______________________________________________ So I definitely have to get thinking outside of my twisted imagination and start writing what I set out to write.  
  
(That might be a little hard, if only my next story weren't on my mind.) ^- ^ 


	7. Chapter 7 : Battle march

(A/N) Do you know how hard it is to keep two stories in your head at the same time. I've had more trouble writing then I've ever had in my life. ^o^  
  
Legend of Zelda : Council of mages.  
  
Chapter 7 : Battle march.  
  
"Have your force ready for the attack at sun rise. The Hyilians have hidden themselves in the lost woods more specifically Koriki village where it's inhabitance never grow old." Baldor was standing by Hyrule castles great thrones giving orders to the captains and his remaining lieutenant. "When you find them bring the princess and the king to me, Unharmed." The words rang in clear warning.  
  
"Be quick in your return we need to gain an advantage over the hero of time or this campaign will be over before it started. We've already been victim to that juvenile so be sharp. Take the mages to guide you through the forest."  
  
With the last words he waved the men away and they left as fast as they could. Baldor watched them go, once the room was empty the dark price fell to his knee's in obvious pain. He reached across to his left shoulder and gripped the wound that he had received two nights ago in the surprise attack on his advance force.  
  
His intense hatred for the youth had magnified to rival that of the evil one for the bolt that had scored a hit on him had been spelled to release fire through his body when it hit. He'd managed to douse the spell but it had had enough time to do its damage.  
  
Baldor hardened his resolve and stood running on pure determination. He would kill Link and the mages that had held him away for so long. Even at the cost of his own life.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sunrise...  
  
"Link, sir the battalion stationed in the north clearing need more arrows."  
  
"Link our men in the entrance way are falling back into the town there's to many to hold our ground."  
  
Messenger after messenger was coming from all the hidden soldiers in the forest requesting help. The only answer for the sudden attack from the enemy was that Baldor was angry and he wanted to win more than ever.  
  
Link and Zelda where hard pressed to deal with the caving in of their defences and time was running out. Cleo, Pleadies and the others had disappeared into the tunnels below his house long before the raid had begun and Link was starting to think that maybe their last physical hope of escape was cut off completely.  
  
He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he made the decision to leave his post and help defend the main entrance to their haven. Zelda was reluctant to let him go but Link pressed a small yellow and green ocarina into her hands. "It'll work just like the ocarina of time so trust me I won't let them get you or me."  
  
He had left before Zelda could launch a protest, running for the entrance to koriki village.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hurry up hyrule's forces are loosing!" Cleo was hopping up and down while Alexandria and Electrete studied the book they had found on their return to the subterranean room. Alexandria had finally worked out how she'd made the image appear in the brazier and had cast the same enchantment again.  
  
"Wait-one-second... GOT IT." Alexandria and Electrete put their hands over the magical image and started saying the words to a endurance spell. They fixed the objective in their minds and let it go through the image and into the soldiers.  
  
"That's done it." cried Cleo happily as she saw the soldiers pick up their feet again. "Oh look at Link." she added after a moment of studying the results. Link had a grim look on his face as he mowed his way through his enemies with a ferocity unmatched by the combatants around him. As he moved the numbers of the opposing army started to concentrate on the green clad youth with the whirring blade.  
  
Cleo could see that link would never get out of the fray without help and something deep inside her awakener. Her whole demeanour changed as she pulled the deku nut that the Sheikah Impa had given her before she'd left for her village. She knew how to use it.  
  
Slamming it to the ground it exploded and blinded The others watching. By the time their vision had cleared Cleo was gone. Looking into the Brazier they noticed that Cleo had appeared next to the struggling hero accompanied by two others all dressed as the protectors of the royal family.  
  
"She was a Sheikah!?" gasped Pleadies "Now I've seen everything."  
  
**********************  
  
"So what else do you have hiding boy?" Baldor was looking at the cause of all his problems through the eyes of one of his mages and had seen the group of Sheikah's enter the battle. "What else have you got hidden from me?"  
  
***********************  
  
Link was glad for the extra assistance. The soldiers he had been fighting beside where getting further and further away as he was surrounded. The sheikahs had come and they were winning back the ground lost. They where pushing them back through the entrance after a few minutes of fighting when Electrete and Alexandria joined the small band as they tore through enemies.  
  
Fire balls started to fly as Electrete explained to link over the clang of swards that they had found something to help channel their magic. Lightning bolts joined the fray from some unknown source as the enemy retreated fully. Out of the forest and into the field.  
  
The hyilians cheered and returned to their posts as they saw the last of the enemy flee for their lives. But link wouldn't let them rest long. He was giving orders immediately.  
  
"All the soldiers that are fit enough go and help the other's against the enemy in the other parts of the forest. Get the wounded to the houses and send off messages with the soldiers to send back their injured fighters." His orders where obeyed.  
  
The Sheikah joined him as he was working his way back to the king. "Cleo?" he asked uncertain when he saw his newly awakener friend. The teen nodded her head to him and smiled as Sheik appeared at his side peeling off the head bandages that disguised Zelda's face.  
  
"Was that the princess fighting?" asked an amazed captain of the guard as they reached the tree house. "It certainly was and if you can't come to terms with your army needing the help of three women then you'll just have to suffer." Link couldn't keep the smile off his face at Zelda's war time cheek.  
  
They were just siting down to rest when a blast rocked the tree. "What was that." yelled king Caswallon. No sooner than the words had come from his mouth when magic hand's soared through the air to grab Zelda and Caswallon.  
  
"Zelda!" cried link as she was whisked away by the hand after her father. Once out side they floated over the ground struggling against their captors. Below them stood a mage surrounded by enemy soldiers holding them in the air.  
  
"Give up hero of time." he shouted in the voice of Baldor. "If you want to see the princess and the king alive give yourself up to me." The high pitched evil laughter filled the air as link suddenly realised just what the attack on the forest had been.  
  
It had been a decoy. Something to get him out of the way while the mage stole the members of the royal family from out under him. He was shaking in silent rage as the mage, the soldiers and their captives were caught in the midst of a transport spell just as Pleadies and Aquillmie joined Link.  
  
Link was in despair. They where gone. He was just about to move toward the ladder when Aquillmie put a cold hand on his shoulder. "The people here need you." she had read his intent correctly.  
  
"Let us go."  
  
*******************************  
  
So will Link go or will the Mage's that have finally found their powers go to the aid of the royal family. Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 8 : Colliding paths. 


	8. Chapter 8 : Colliding paths.

Legend of Zelda : Council of mages.  
  
Chapter 8 : Colliding paths.  
  
The palace grounds where silent as the mage and the soldiers guarding him rode across the draw bridge and into the courtyard.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"  
  
The shout echoed round as they dismounted. The guards laughed hard at the yell, but stopped as Prince Baldor stormed out of the castle doors. His eye's held a wicked glee as he looked at the mages prize. "Well, Well. If it isn't Princess Zelda and king Caswallon. Imagine that thwarted by my genius. Well it almost doesn't matter that you and your friends spiked me with that nasty arrow."  
  
He paced around the two as they where lowered to his eye level. Zelda noticed the slightest flinch of pain in his eye's as he recalled the incident. "What do you want you bastard." She scowled. "Oh I want nothing more than to free the great one from the sacred realm." he said simply.  
  
"Ganondorf!?" cried king and princess together. "So that is his name." Baldor thought to himself he went on with what he was saying "Oh yes and it wouldn't go astray to kill that damn hero of time while I'm at it. Although that's why your still alive. You are the bait."  
  
Zelda had expected this but the thought still horrified her. "Well he won't come alone and he'll kick your sorry ass from here to the sacred realm to join the last person he defeated!"  
  
"That is an impossibility for me, princess. I know that he can sneak into the castle when he wants to so I'm posting my own soldiers at every entrance." "Then you'll never find him." Zelda crowed in triumph. "There is a way that only he knows, many people have tried to find it but none have succeeded. He comes out at a different place every time."  
  
"Well we'll see about that." Smirked Baldor "We'll see."  
  
********************** Sorry this chapter is a little short. My brain is on over load with the stuff from my new story. But make sure you don't read to much of it until you've read this one. Next generation is the sequel. 


	9. Chapter 9 : Dropping like flies

Legend of Zelda : Council of Mages.  
  
Chapter 9 : Dropping like flies.  
  
Link crept silently through the castle grounds. He was going at it much more cautiously now that his opponents had changed from the poor sighted dull witted guards to worrior's with senses trained to here and see every thing.  
  
Link watched the rain pour from the sky. It had come unbidden to cover the castle in grey sheets of misery. Not far away was one of the enemy guards. "Call in." came the shout from further into the grounds. "All's well but for this infernal rain." The enemy guard shouted back. Laughter floated over the distance as the others laughed at their friends misfortune.  
  
Link was out of hiding in a flash creeping up behind the guard. The wind blew harder covering his tiny sounds as he threw the dagger that Pleadies had given him. It's aim was true.  
  
The blade buried deep through the guards throat. Link was beside him and caught the body before it had a chance to fall. Stowing it behind the barrels that he himself had crouched behind only seconds before Link moved on to find his next victim.  
  
*************************  
  
His friends where making similar assassinations all over the grounds. Having split up and used Links knowledge of the castle they could cover more ground. This shift of guards had failed to notice that the last shift had failed to return. That was due to Aquillmie. Back in the hidden room she cast Illusions to cover our tracks.  
  
Hyilian guards had come too. They'd been eager to find links way into the castle after hearing of the secret raid. Link had given them a few of his less used paths to cover. Cleo had just brought down her tenth guard when a warning echoed from Aquillmie, rippling through their minds. "Baldor is attacking me with his mind!" Her desperate shout tore through the stillness of the plain they communicated on.  
  
Suddenly Cleo felt mental walls being pushed between them. Aquillmie mental and physical shouts of pain flowed over the distance filling the castle. Inside Zelda felt the disturbance and crossed to the tower window. Alexandria and Electrete both ran to find their friend.  
  
But it was to late. They arrived to find the Zora's body twisted and bloody. Sorrow then rage radiated from the two as they watched the last traces of heat leave their friend a twisted pile of bones and gore.  
  
"Oh no." the silent wave length brought the news we had feared. Baldor had found and killed Aquillmie. Her lack of discipline had lead Baldor right to her. She hadn't been able to shield herself away like the others could have. The loss rocked them. Nocking an arrow on his bow link spelled an arrow without a second more thought, and shot above the walls.  
  
Red light flashed sending stark shadows about the surrounding hills. This was the signal. The signal for the hidden army to attack. His call was answered by one of blue, green, red, purple, orange and yellow. The reinforcements from the tribes had arrived.  
  
****************************  
  
In the tower Zelda and the king fretted over the sight. What ever the keening sound had meant it signalled the release of the signal arrows that link used in times of hardship.  
  
"Oh no he came for us." the king was heartened though by the sight of the replying arrows although Zelda was rocked to her core. "What if they can't win against Baldor? He will know where they are now. All he has to do is trace the shot." "In any case their cover has been lost. The foolish boy." There was a trace of sadness as he said the words. "But I assure you I would less want to see him hurt than you. He is a great asset to the kingdom. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled this off."  
  
"So the hero of time is in the castle grounds." A cold voice startled them and they leapt back from the window. "It was so nice of him to tell us were he was."  
  
****************************  
  
Doom, Doom, Doom.  
  
One down, four to go. Baldor knows that Link and his friends are in the castle grounds. With Aquillmie dead how can they finish their master plan? Find out in Chapter 10 : Showdown. 


	10. Chapter 10 : Showdown

Legend of Zelda : Council of mages.  
  
Chapter 10 : Showdown.  
  
Baldor stalked into the room saying a command word as he did. Zelda felt herself being dragged from the window and fought with all her strength but it was useless. The irresistible force floated her through the air. "Ah you will be the perfect bait for the trap."  
  
She floated out of the room behind Baldor as he Exited and made for the throne room on the first floor. Enemy mages fell into step around him as the party of Fourteen, including herself, walked through doors that where opened be unseen means.  
  
The patrols of guards that roamed the castle thinned the closer they got to their destination.  
  
The throne room had been dulled by the presence of the evil prince. It's once bright interior looked dark and alien to Zelda's eye's. 'Oh this is Ganondorf all over again.' Desperate thoughts filled her mind as she thought of every thing she could to warn Link of her predicament.  
  
But her hopes where in vain as she was tied to the throne with magic and rope. "Ah the perfect bait for the trap." Baldor commented once more. "Men, have the fighters pull out and leave the way open for that fool to get in. Have the army leave the castle and flank the enemy amassing in the hills."  
  
His orders where obeyed immediately as messengers scurried off. To his mages he said in a lower tone. "Get ready for the transport and keep an eye out for any more of those untrained pests." The mages bowed and left, leaving the trap ready for the up coming battle.  
  
****************************  
  
Link noticed the thinning of the guards. Their ranks had diminished quickly once the signal had been sent to the army. Link didn't let his guard slip, instead he could feel some thing pressing against his mind. It felt almost like the feeling he got whenever he heard a re-dead scream. But this was different, almost friendly. Link didn't trust it and pushed it out of his thoughts.  
  
He was almost to the throne room. The doors stood closed at the end of the corridor, but more worrying was the mix of soldiers and mages lingering in the hall.  
  
Sliding along the wall link felt for the edge of a tapestry. He pulled it from the wall as quietly as he could then slipped into the space behind. Secret passages riddled the old walls and Link had discovered most of them in his original wonderings of the castle. This passage would take him through the wall cavities to a trap door in the throne room. Link prayed for Zelda to be there, if she wasn't then he might have to wonder the castle until he did find her and the king.  
  
The stone was rough under his fingers as he felt the wall for the opening mechanism. He found it. The catch slipped and the wall slid open. Dull light flooded into the opening and stunned Link for a moment while his eye's adjusted. But he really didn't notice. The triforce on his hand was itching, she was close...  
  
*************************  
  
Zelda heard the minute click come from the wall on the right side of the hall. She was shocked out of her drowsiness. Not many people knew about the secret passageways of the castle. She hid her surprise and strained her ears for the tinniest sound. Holding her dejected pose she snuck a look at the walls and saw a gap opening to her right.  
  
Once it was open a blonde head she recognised inched out and looked around. "Link!" she hissed in a low voice. Link looked in her direction then back to the door before stepping cautiously on to the blue carpet.  
  
He padded across the room looking for any sign of life, any sign of a trap. "Link don't stay here go quickly." Zelda hissed under her breath. Link heard and shook his head. "Link it's a trap get out now." She still couldn't get through to the stubborn hero. "I can't Zel, I swore to your father that I'd keep you safe through this whole thing." He was adamant in his decision as he cut the ropes to find the spell. Breaking it he helped Zelda to her feet.  
  
But then a voice rang out, "So nice of you to join us, Hero of time."  
  
******************************  
  
It had been to easy. He should have known that Baldor would have been prepared for anything. He looked across at his most recently acquired enemy. The dark aura that surrounded the man threatened to engulf the room as Link felt a tingling at the back of his mind. He drew his sword.  
  
Baldor laughed "Do you really think you can defeat me with that puny thing. That's not the legendary blade that defeated Ganondorf, you will have no chance against me. So excuse me if you wished to die in Hyrule."  
  
His face sported a triumphant look as the throne room started to waver. Link with out thinking hooked an arrow to his bow and sent it flying. It broke through the glass of a window and off into the night. "Hero your aim is off!" Baldor was gaining confidence in that intended mistake.  
  
The room started to disappear and Baldor didn't notice that the arrow exploded.  
  
***************************************  
  
Link and Zelda found them selves in a broken landscape. Rocks jutted above the plateau for as far as the eye could see. Across from them stood Baldor with his mages. "Well as you see you are far from home princess." he spat with mixed anger and glee.  
  
Link looked around in dismay. "Then if I die I'll just have to take you with me." He shouted above the sound of steam being released from the earth. "Then lead on."  
  
Baldor drew his own blade as Link charged.  
  
************************************  
  
"Commander that was the signal." The Hyilian lookout reported the result of his scouting. His commander nodded, "Get word to the others and MOVE OUT!"  
  
His orders were obeyed and the Army moved forward slowly at first but then picking up speed as they headed behind the Gorons to the castle's main gate.  
  
************************************  
  
Link fought for all he was worth.  
  
Baldor, he had to admit, was a good swordsman. He sweated as he parried the more dangerous attacks then countered with his own. Both combatants had many scratches from a failure to dodge on time but Link didn't have his full attention on his own battle. Zelda was fighting against the mages with all the magic she could muster. She'd transformed to sheik and was waging a full out war, One to four.  
  
Link caught a glimpse of her progress every now and then over Baldor's shoulder. She was slowly gaining an advantage over her opponents by use of shear power but Link knew she couldn't keep up the pace forever.  
  
Help Pleadies, Alexandria, Anyone!  
  
************************************  
  
*Help Pleadies, Alexandria, Anyone!*  
  
The call was borne through the minds of his friends as they faugh against the enemy, not bothering to cover their tracks. They stopped together at the call and concentrated hard. *Link we're coming* Pleadies meanwhile had drawn the yellow circle but this time within it was the picture of a desolate land starved of light save that from the fiery reaches of lava that snaked over the broken terrain.  
  
Jumping through the portal they landed lightly and saw the battle before them, Electrete shouted "Let's go."  
  
************************************  
  
Link saw his friends join the battle against the mages. They looked toward him, wanting to help but link had yelled over the clang of blades forbidding them to come close.  
  
Instead they faugh the mages. Their lack of magical experience showed as they to became victim. They where brilliant but no matter how fast Alexandria was she just couldn't keep dodging the spells. A lightning bolt hit her squarely in the chest and she went down twitching before the merciless mage destroyed her with a fireball.  
  
"No." Link was distraught. "Ah I see that my own council members haven't lost their touch. Say goodbye to your friends, hero." His eye's glowed a dark power as he faugh with new energy. Link faugh on a fresh burst of adrenalin and rage at seeing a friend fall.  
  
*  
  
Electrete was the next to go. After a few minutes more fighting two of the enemy mages had been caught in their own tricks and killed. Electrete had driven himself past his endurance and his rock like skin had given way to a acid spell. His screams were silenced as his own blade floated round and stabbed him.  
  
Link could see that very few of them would survive this encounter. Baldor was proving harder and harder to fight. He'd given up using the sword for now and had reverted to using spells. Link had to do things he'd never dream of doing in normal circumstances. In his desperation his flexibility and agility had improved three fold while dodging the craters left in his wake.  
  
Cleo went down, followed by Pleadies after a spectacular move that killed one mage but most unfortunately themselves. That left only one other mage against Zelda. Link couldn't take the burning of the sorrow inside him. He'd lost his friends and he'd be damned if he lost his own life so far from home.  
  
Baldor was pushed back under what came next. Link went totally crazy weakening Baldor to a point that the Evil man couldn't even stand, let alone defend himself.  
  
Link was taken aback at what he'd done. Before him was a severely drained and injured man. Zelda came over then, she killed the last mage. She saw what link had done and cried out in shock. She drew a dagger to finish what he'd started and put the man out of his misery but Link stopped her.  
  
"Let him be. I've got a better idea."  
  
*********************************  
  
Baldor regained consciousness in a haze of pain and found himself locked deep within the molten earth. Looking with all the strength he could dredge up he saw a last vision of the princess Zelda seeling his tomb with a relic so powerful it blocked out the world completely. The triforce of wisdom was left above him even as it's owner walked away. Baldor lost the last of his strength as he vowed. "I will come back, I will break free. I will kill you Hero of Time."  
  
*********************************** 


	11. Epilogue : Last Goodbye's

Legend of Zelda : Council of mages  
  
Epilogue : Lost Goodbye's.  
  
How they'd managed to get home was a mystery to Link. He, Zelda, and the body's of his dead friends had all been brought back to the Calm of the throne room in Hyrule castle. The sound of fighting echoed toward them but they made no move to join the battle.  
  
Their ally's and Zelda's father broke through the doors an hour later to find Zelda sitting on her throne and link looking out the window ignoring every thing in the room, Including the bodies.  
  
Now weeks later after the incident Link still couldn't come to grips with the loss. Celebrations had lasted two weeks before people started to really clean up after themselves. But Link made up his mind. It was about time he left. He'd performed his last duty to the crown and felt it time to go.  
  
Early he stole into Zelda's room. The princess looked so peaceful and blissfully unaware of the world. He left a hastily written note on the pillow beside her kissed her once on the cheek then spirited himself out of the castle slipping past the guards on Epona and out into the field.  
  
As he surged on he didn't look back.  
  
He didn't see the five ghosts above the drawbridge nor did he see the Sheikah standing with them. He would not return not when what he wanted most was far away, in the form of a tree house deep in the woods and in the form of his best friend.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Okay that was kind of a weird ending but none the less it's finished!  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this fan fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. The inspiration for this story came from an obsession with the game Ocarina of time. Before I posted it on the net the story was just sitting around in a note book.  
  
Thanks to my sister for showing me this site, and don't forget to read up on the sequel...  
  
Legend of Zelda : Next Generation. 


End file.
